


Beacon

by Mareel



Series: Always [24]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Canada, Comfort, Destroy Ending, Destruction, Family, M/M, Memories, Post-Canon, Post-Mass Effect 3, Romance, Vancouver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That which survives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beacon

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in Vancouver approximately seven months after the Reaper War was won. Shepard is well on his way to recovering after being found barely alive. This is their first trip away from London. It is Shepard's voice.

 

"A hike? Okay I'm game."

We've been here for almost a week now. It's been hard on us both but especially rough on Kaidan. The destruction in London was terrible, but this... Vancouver is personal.

We realized there was no way his family's downtown apartment could have withstood the Reaper attack and we stayed away. But like in London, some neighborhoods did survive and we've visited a few of the ones that hold memories for Kaidan. 

"Wear your boots, Shepard. With all the rain this summer, it's bound to be muddy."

'Do we need a tent or anything? Supplies? Are we headed out into the Canadian wilderness?"

Kaidan shakes his head, laughing. That's a good thing to hear. He hasn't found too much to smile about here. It wasn't a mistake to come, but it's hard on him. 

"No, it's a parkland in West Vancouver. Used to go there with my parents sometimes for picnics. It won't be too hard on your leg, but there are some great views."

He was right about the mud... and the views. At least those looking out over the water. Before we get to the trails, it's clear the Reapers had been here, but it's hit and miss, burned swathes right next to old growth trees. As we walk further, it starts to get easier to put that out of mind. 

It's getting late in the afternoon and we pause frequently to admire the changing light on the water, and to rest my leg. We're taking it slow, Kaidan's fingers interlaced with mine. We don't talk a lot; sometimes a squeeze of the hand is enough. As we near the end of the trail, I see why he wanted to come here. 

There's a lighthouse perched above the rocky shore. It looks like it's been there a long time. 

I hear Kaidan's breath catch and pull him close, slipping my arm around his waist under his jacket. He sounds like he can't quite believe what he's seeing. "It's still there... untouched."

From the right angle you can see the flash of the beacon light. And there's a light in Kaidan's eyes that I'm very glad to see again. We find a rocky outcropping and settle down to watch the sun sinking toward the water. I'm sitting between his knees, his arms draped over my shoulders. When he rests a cheek against my hair, I reach up to cover his hands with mine. 

"I'm glad you brought me here, Kaidan. It's good to see something that survived."

His voice is quiet as he murmurs near my ear, making sure I'll hear it over the sound of the surf. 

"Yeah. It's a beautiful sight. And what it looks like to me, John... is _hope_."

_________________________________

 

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration and the destination of their hike is [here](https://www.flickr.com/photos/rayvaneng/4703199302/).


End file.
